Completion
by mollylexi
Summary: Story starts between end of S2 and beginning of S3; Alex feels empty now she is back in 2008, she desperately wants to return but can't leave Molly, What if her love of Genes world and her daughter combined? My first Fan Fic so please R&R!
1. Everything is changing, again!

**Hi everyone, this is my first ever Fan fic so please tell me what you think and if I should bother to continue, this is a story that starts between series 2 and 3 and I just want to give all the characters a different ending, this is my version of what should have happened, Please R&R!xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes!**

December 12th 2008:

That was the day I went back to sleep. Of course I had my baby back, my little girl but she was the only thing keeping me going, I felt more and more like jumping of a bridge every day, but Molly and Me, we were unbreakable.

Unbreakable, I thought once me and Gene were unbreakable, nothing could ever keep us apart, but in truth it was a lie, he didn't trust me, he trusted that tart Jeannette over me, and then he shot me. I never thought that would happen,

I know at the time I thought he tried to save me from Jeanette but the more I think about it I am not so sure, he never misses a shot, the look of betrayal in his eyes and the pain and hurt, I knew he didn't trust me, in return I can't trust him back.

But I want to change it, but I can't I'm stuck in 2008 with a desk job until further notice at HQ and a life that feels cold, the only warm glow I have is Molly, I confronted Evan about him and my Mum and I forgave him, for what he did for Molly and Me I could never hate him.

I dream every night of the team, Ray, Chris, Shaz and Gene. Even Terry and Bammo a few times and the warm glow I feel whenever I am there, I see them visit me in hospital, all except Gene. I guess he is in hiding still. I wouldn't care who I saw from that world as long as I could, I miss them all. Molly listens to my tales and seems to believe me, she says if I found a way to ever return she would come with me.

2009

When I started work again in 2009 they Promoted me to DCI, in show of my courage, I couldn't even smile, I felt wrong, Gene would always be the Guv. Even if he hated me. But I don't even know if he hates me. Layton was never caught which sickens me that he will go after my baby, I don't think I would cope if he got within a mile of her. The dreams only come once a week now, Gene visits me again, he must have been let off or something, in a way I am glad, he deserves happiness.

September 5th 2011

It was a weekend when I and Molly went to the bank to get her a debit card, my little girl all grown up she was 14 and blossoming into a young woman, she had her IPod in listening to Ed Sheeran while I filled in the paperwork. The dreams had faded more and more. Life still felt empty but I felt more normal again and being a DCI surprisingly came easy to me.

Then we walked round London together and then out of nowhere, a shot rang out, I pushed Molly down out of habit. I looked up and saw him. Layton. He still was wearing blacked out glasses holding a gun and gave he a look and smirked. 'Ahh look it's the Drakes together again' 'No one gets away from my shot and lives to tell the tale, maybe you should both die this time' he laughed; I was shaking and comforting Molly as she sobbed. 'I love you mum never forget it' she cried, I could not believe this was happening, I knew that back up would be here any minute so I tried to remain calm.

I kissed her forehead and then I looked up one last time and Layton pulled the trigger and I saw the bullet speed toward me and Molly, I pushed her away but it was too late it hit her straight in the heart, I saw the life leave her eyes and the last glow of warm that kept me going in this world left, I was void. Then a second shot rang out and I felt it hit the back of my skull and everything went black.

Slowly light sped towards me and I blinked, and my body felt like it just hit a brick wall, I heard the sound of a heart monitor die, I knew this time I was dead for sure, but I didn't care, I wanted Molly if she was dead then I would be too. I felt feeling in my body again and my eyes flickered and adjusted to a white light above me and then I woke up for the first time in 3 years, I felt warmth and my eyes open wide I saw I was not in 2011 anymore, I was in a hospital ward that look very dated, I looked down and I had a bandage on my stomach. I knew I was back.

The 1980s. Suddenly I started to sob, everything might be okay, maybe Molly had made it too and if so life would be perfect. I pressed the buzzer next to my bed and then a nurse rushed in and gasped and a team of doctors came in quick succession and were all shocked to see we awake and with the ability of speech and movement.

I was informed it was the end of 1983, so I had been in a coma for a year, 'where is molly' I screamed and the nurse said that 'yesterday a file turned up of your daughter Molly as for a whole year we have not been able to find the next of kin and that she has been in Canada with her father, you remember and she arrived yesterday after being picked up by police in Chelsea and she was suffering from shock from unknown reasons, she has been asking for you Miss Drake' 'Thank god' I said, 'Can I see her please?' 'Of course, we will fetch her now' the kindly nurse walked away to get her.

'MUMMY!' Molly ran into my room, her hair was crimped and she was in a 'Frankie says Relax top' but she was definitely my Molls. 'Ohh baby!' I cried, I cuddled her tight to me and whispered 'I know its weird but we must act normal and make the most of our new life' 'I know mum, we will be fine' I spoke to my doctor that evening and asked that he told no one of my recovery I wanted to surprise them.

He said that Gene had been through a tribunal and had been demoted to DI for 2 years for shooting me. I was shocked, they then told me that I had been promoted to DCI a month into my coma and when I wanted it I could return to Fenchurch East as DCI on a 2 year contract then when Gene got his job back I could go to another station, I was happy as I could do with the salary increase for me and molls but it felt wrong at the same time.

Me and Molly were discharged a week later and the doctor said any visitors I had would be told I was having tests or something similar, I was glad of this, I needed to adjust, during the day so the team would not see me I went back to my flat at Luigis and as I came through the door Luigi was there and looked at me and gasped 'Oh signorina Drake! Your back!' and ran and hugged me.

'Hello Luigi, yes but no one knows yet, and I want to keep it a secret for now so I can settle' 'Ohh si si, your secret is safe with me, you are like my own child! and who is this little lady may I ask' He looked at Molly know was beaming 'This is my little girl Molly' I said 'Hello Luigi I have heard so much about you and you're your restaurant!' Luigi was shocked; she sounded and looked just like her stunning mother. 'Ahh Bello bello singorina Drake!'

'Thank you Luigi' 'Have a good evening I will send some food up later, I will see you both soon!' And with that he hugged the two girls and went to serve quests. 'he is really nice Mum, I see why you love the place so much!' 'You don't know how amazing it is now you're here Molly!' I said as we climbed the stairs and opened the door,

Molly gasped 'Wow it's so cool mum!" the flat had obviously been cleaned and there was a folder on the coffee table with Molly's identify card and school details were on the table along with a suitcase with some stuff, I turned to her and said just me and you now Molly' and hugged her tightly changed my spare room into a room for Molly and then we set about making the spare room set for Molly, As we sat in front of the TV that evening I listened to her complain about the lack of TV and the small TV screen and felt a feeling I had not felt in a long time. Completion.

**Wow. That's my first ever chapter finished, I hope you enjoy it, don't worry Galex fans, there will be some coming up and please tell me what you all think of the story line of Alex being the boss for a bit and Molly in this world, please R&R xxxx**


	2. Back for Good

**Back for good.**

'Come on Molly!' I shouted from the kitchen, I was planning on revealing myself today after 2 weeks at home, I had a call from the hospital the night before and Chris and Shaz were extremely upset that they still could not see me, I knew she put her wedding on hold so I could be there and I was starting to feel bad for the doctors constantly turning them away.

I had dressed in a red dress and a black blazer with black heels, I wanted to impress on my first day as DCI. 'Sorry mum I was cleaning my teeth' Molly said as she emerged from the bathroom, she looked like she had been dressing in 80's fashion all her life.

As we left the flat Molly saw me shaking in nervousness and took my hand, I gripped it tight, as long as she was here I could do this. We walked across the road and into the station. I saw Viv and he gasped and stared. I just smiled and said, 'I'll explain later' he nodded still gawping.

The Gasping followed us all the way to CID, no one inside was paying attention, my heart sped faster, Gene was sat my old desk with his feel up, Ray was on the phone looking down and Chris and Shaz were over a desk taking notes of the white board, 'Come on mum' Molly kissed my cheek and together we pushed the double doors open together.

'Oh my God' Ray looked at me, he was the first to register me and come out of a shocked form, Shaz could not move, Chris looked utterly confused, and Gene, just looked, lost. Ray came towards me and hugged me tightly, I was shocked at his show of emotion and when he whispered in my ear in the softest of tones 'I've missed you Alex' the shock grew.

They had really missed me, even Ray. As Ray let go I glanced at Gene and saw a mixture of guilt, pain and what looked like jealousy. 'When did you wake up bos err, maam?' Chris asked, '2 weeks ago, I hope you understand why I needed time to adjust alone' Next thing I knew I was being clung to by Shazza who was sobbing into my chest, 'Ohh Maam' She cried 'its not been the same, I missed you like a sister!'

'I missed you too Shaz, a year is a long time' after I had had handshakes and hugs of most of the team, apart from Gene who still had not moved. Molly decided to announce her presence; she stepped from the corner of the room and said 'well are you going to introduce me'

And everyone turned to look at her, she smiled and came to stand next to me, she looked just like me when I was 19, although she was only 14, considering I am 33 its going to tough to explain her. 'I would like you to meet, Molly Alexandra Drake'

'Is she you sister maam'? Chris inquired after a few moments of science, Molly laughed and said 'why would I have her marital surname if I was her sister?' 'You're married?'Gene spoke so quietly I had to check it was him, he sounded too broken to be the Manc Lion. I had forgotten I never mentioned I was married before.

'Was married, ended when he cheated' I answered in a impassive tone, 'No' I continued 'She is my daughter'. A couple more gasps echoed round the room then Molly said 'Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all at long last, mum has spoke frequently of you all, I am sorry we have not been introduced before but I was in Canada with my father, but I am back now for good'. She smiled and hugged me again and Gene said 'And I thought you talked posh Drake, mini Drake sounds like she owns Kensington!'

I laughed at this as did Shaz and Chris, Terry and Bammo, Gene just looked at Molly, and got up from his seat walked up to me and said 'Welcome back Drake's, Your office is over there DCI Drake, and your paperwork is in this filing cabinet' and for the first time all day he started to look normal.

I sat back in my chair and looked at the room around me, Molly and Shaz were in the kitchenette chatting, Chris was out in the cells talking to a drunk, Gene was staring at Ray with a deadly glare and Ray was staring at me, I quickly averted my eyes from him, something about Ray lately wasn't right. 'Gene, can you come here' I asked from my office door, He rolled his eyes and 'looked and said 'Hey some things never change eh Bolls, stilling bossing me around, but this time its official',

'Well I wouldn't have been if you had not shot her!' Ray shouted at him and stormed out, it hit me then, Genes face fell. Ray believed he tried to kill me, now I was back I was not so sure myself. Ray really seemed to care about me. 'Bolly?' Gene was next to me now, 'I'm fine' I lied. 'Lets take this inside Bolly' we stepped inside the desk and we sat down.

'I want to know everything Gene, Ray, the shooting, everything' I whispered. He paled further and I knew it would hurt him to say whatever he had bottled up, but I needed to know. 'Okay, well first you have to trust me, I never meant to shoot yeh, It was the worst mistake of meh life Bolls, seeing yeh so lifeless, it broke meh' I just sat there shocked, I couldn't believe Gene Cared for me after everything.

'Ray saw it happen, he thought that I tried to shoot yeh as we were at loggerheads the night before, he and meh have not seen eye to eye since, I think he has always held a soft spot for you, he even testified against me at the tribunal' 'Ohh' was all I could get out, Gene continued ' Alex I know we had a rough patch, but we are a team, and I will always trust you' he said softly 'Thank you Gene' I said quietly and with that he left my office and sat back down at his desk. 'MUM!'

Molly shouted jumping into my office! 'What sweetheart?' 'Guess what Shazza and Chris have asked me and you!' she said in her excited squealing voice. 'I was going to ask you before you know…' Shaz said awkwardly.

'Well what Is it' I enquired 'I was wondering if you would be my Maid of honour and Molly to be bridesmaid next month at our wedding?' 'Oh wow Shaz what an honour! Of course we would love to!' I grinned at the young PC,

'And as a early wedding gift, I have a question of my own for you!" 'Yes?' she looked scared, I laughed, 'WPC Granger, how do you fancy becoming a Detective Constable?' 'OH MY GOD' Shaz smiled a winning smile and said 'Yes thank you boss, I won't let you down!' I just got up and have her and Molly a big hug, She was going to blossom in CID and with the wedding I bett she could do with the extra income. A round of applause went round CID and Chris beamed at Shaz. 'I knew you could do it babe' he said as he hugged and kissed her forehead.

That evening we had all decamped to Luigis to celebrate and I Molly joined us, everyone loved her charm and intelligence, her and Ray and Shaz got on very well with her. 'Right I'll get the next round then' I said and the team cheered, 'I'll help' Ray said and followed me to the bar, I felt Genes eyes in my back, I wondered what I should do, I had always had a strong bond with Gene, I wasn't sure if I felt strong enough to take it further, plus the fact he is much older, but there is always this spark when we are together.

But then there is Ray, much more my age, and since I have been back I have felt allot closer to him and it's obvious that he has feeling for me and he likes Molly. Maybe I could spend more time with Ray for a bit, give him a fair chance, and wind up Gene more, yes, I mean what harm can it do, and Ray can be a nice guy. And he is Best man for Shaz and Chris's wedding and I am maid of honour so we need to get to know each other better.

'Alex, do you fancy going for some dinner next Friday?' his question brought me out of my day dream. 'Yeah like a date?' 'Yes I suppose so' I gave him a flirtatious smile and said ' I would love to, need a chance to make myself look nice'. I said, we sat back down and didn't mention it again, Molly had gone up to bed when I decided to see how far Gene could cope and said casually 'What time are you picking me up tomorrow Ray?' all heads turned towards him and he smiled awkwardly and said '7:00 okay?', Gene was gawping at me and I smirked, this was going to be interesting.

**Second chapter done!:D I want you opinions guys, shall this story be RALEX, for a bit of a change or GALEX, please review!xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Friday Night

**Chapter 3! Please tell me what you think!**

**Friday night…**

Friday night had come all too quickly for Alex, the more she Gene's face and the teams confusion she regretted saying yes to their date, even if he was the only person being a proper gentleman to her at the moment, she strangely enjoyed toying with Genes emotions, she needed to know what he felt for her and if he was not man enough to admit it, she would forget about him, what is that easy though she thought to herself.

Ray had booked a table at some posh hotel the morning after she accepted his offer and the smile had not been wiped of his face all week, but she was going to go, make an effort because if she was going to do this date she wanted to look perfect, she had to admit she needed a night out.

Maybe gene would see her all dressed, up, no, she though, got to stop thinking about him. Gene had not spoken to her much all week and tension in the office was growing, at 4pm he got up from his office and said 'Fed up of it in here, this place smells worse than Rays sick after that battered penis incident, come on Chris we are getting a drink, the rest of you off you go do what you want.'

and he stormed out without a backwards glance as usual. Molly was in her room when I got back, she was spending the night at one of her new friends homes, weirdly it Molly's friend was the older sister of Alex's when she was a kid it was all so surreal, she didn't mention this to Molly though. '

Hey mum' she called when I reached her, 'what are you wearing for you big date with Ray then?' she snickered, 'Never you mind Molly, and it's just dinner, talking of which, I put some money on the table for you to get a meal from Lugis before you go to Sammie's okay?' 'Yes mum! I will go sit with Shazza or something and talk about the wedding' she said gleefully.

She took the money and ran out the door and Alex set about getting ready, They were meeting at Luigis at 6:45 so she had lots of time and ran a bath.

After her soak she got her dressing gown, dried her hair, did her makeup, she kept it looking natural but glamorous, She then curled her hair so it fell in loose ringlets around her neck and put on a blue evening dress with a black belt that was just above the knee and black patent heels and a silver necklace.

She looked at her clock 6:30, Ahh great she had time to sit with a glass of wine she thought to herself.

At 6:45 I locked the flat and went downstairs, before I made my entrance I looked around from the corner, Gene, Chris, Molly and Shaz were together and Ray was standing with them looking smart in an evening suit, bless him, he was really trying hard,

I heard Molly say 'Ray you better look after my Mum tonight or I will chew of your ball sack got it!' Everyone but Ray erupted into laughter and I decided to make my entrance, 'Molly do not be so rude!' I said jokingly trying to ignore the eyes of all the men at the bar on the back of me. 'Maam you look stunning!' Gasped Shaz, 'Thank you Shaz',

I turned to Ray and smiled then looked at Gene and then Molly and said 'see you all later, have a good time sweet heart for the Properts' and kissed her Gene snorted and looked at Molly 'I knew all your mates were posho's Drake' 'Well she is at private school so they are not going to be scum are they?' And I laughed, Took Rays arm and walked out.

The evening went surprisingly well, Ray was well behaved and spoke to me like a true human being. 'How's Molls doing at school Lexi? He asked, he had started calling me Lexi, I didn't mind though, Gene calls me Bolly so I can't complain.

'Fantastically! She is so smart and has buckets of friends, I am so glad of the way she has settled in' I replied happily, Ray smiled and carried on making small talk for rest of dinner, he paid the bill and drove me home,

The whole of CID was still in Luigis so we joined them at the table and Gene who was well and truly drunk smirked, 'You not going to be aloud upstairs then Raymond?' and laughed, Ray looked upset and I said '

'Not tonight no as you will be on my sofa, look at the state of you' I said in a disgusted tone although I was glad of a reason to not feel bad about turning Ray down. 'Ray can you help me with the Guv please?' 'Sure Lexi' he said with a disappointed smile and together we hauled him to my flat and let him sit on the sofa, I walked Ray to the door and smiled

'Thanks for tonight Ray its been really nice, I am glad we go to know each other more' He gave me an awkward smile and I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug 'Night Lex, I had a great time' and he shut the door. I knew that me a Ray would never be more than good friends but I didn't regret the date, I then remembered that Gene was in the living room and headed back to him and sat on the opposite end of the sofa and smiled, 'right you better get some sleep Guv'

'Don't tell me what to do 'Lexi'' He spat at me, I looked in to his cold eyes and saw complete betrayal, I saw him crumble in front of me and he looked at me with desperation 'Why choose him Bolly?' 'I mean Ray?' I really thought that…' he trailed off, my eyes widened. 'Thought what Gene?'

he looked down quickly 'Don't matter know, I know where we stand, I was stupid but I thought we had something you and me' he looked at me with anger and betrayal and I knew it was not best to have this conversation tonight. 'Gene we will talk tomorrow if you want, it's a Saturday so there is no need to rush, after the… the shooting'

Gene visibly paled 'after that we both changed and we need to sort out what we want and move ahead' he nodded as fatigue hit him, I got him a blanket and a pillow and touched his head ' night guv, we have all of tomorrow' and with that she retired to her bedroom, she would stop playing tomorrow, she needed Gene to know her feelings and she sleep soundly knowing the man she cared for the most in this world was just net door…..

**What did you all think? You wanted Galex so I gave you Galex and a grantee that that is how it will stay, lots of Molly/Alex/Gene in the next chapter, please R&R! 3**


	4. Secrets and Surprises

**Hey Guys, sorry about the delay in this chapter, I've been in hospital I had appendicitis and had to have an emergency operation but I'm back now and ready to go! Hope you are all still reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes**

**Secrets and surprises.**

The next morning I woke very early, the first thing I did was phone Molly's friends mum an ask if she could stay till the late afternoon as I had an emergency to deal with, I needed a few hours with Gene alone to sort through everything.

Next I had a nice hot shower to relive the stress that had built up since last night and then I got dressed and stepped into the living room where Gene was still fast asleep,

These were the things I craved when I was back home, the talks me and Gene would have, I dreamt every night we could be together and now I was back I wanted it so bad. Molly liked him so that was not going to be a massive issue, the age difference didn't really bother me (I mean it was a heck of a lot better than our REAL age difference!) and I feel so strongly for him, but I don't think I could love him unless I felt sure he loved me too, I have had my heart broken too many times for that.

He looked so peaceful as he slept I was tempted to wake him, but we needed to talk so I shook by his shoulders and he grunted 'Gene, wake up' I said softly. His eyes shot open and he looked at me and he yawned, I smiled at him, he looked so cute and helpless 'Mornin Bolly' he said in a sleep filled voice 'Morning Gene, do you want a coffee at all?' He needed to be fully awake for our talk. 'If yer offerin Bolls' he said 'Okay' I walked into the kitchen.

I heard him sit up and I could feel his eyes staring at me as I made his coffee. 'ta Bolly kecks' he said with a tiny smile 'Gene' I said nervously as I sat next to him 'we need to talk about last night okay?' 'yer bolls I think we do' 'last night you said you thought we had something, what did you mean, I need to know' My eyes bored into mine with longing and trust I hoped he understood.

He took a gulp of Coffee and look at me, it made me inwardly shiver 'I am gunna be honest Bolls cuz I am fed up with the games, I ment that I want us to be more than we are, Alex when I shot you, I felt like I had shot myself in the heart too, I felt orrible', I didn't realise how much I wanted you until I saw you and Ray last night, you looked beautiful'.

I sat there open mouthed in shock, I wanted him to be honest but I never guessed how eay he would say so, suddenly I felt my heart expand inside me, almost to twice the size, I smiled Half molly and half Gene. I saw our lives together in front of my eyes, and I started to well up I felt amazing.

'Well I know yer don't like me bolls there's no need to cry over it you dosy mere' he looked really upset and I thought he was going to get up and go so I pulled him to face me and smiled 'Oh Gene you wonderful man, I love you.' It was his turn to freeze in shock, then he stumbled 'are you sure this is what you want Bolls, because with you, I want to be in it for the long run' I have never seen him look so serious, I smirked and said 'Who better to spend my life with than the manc lion eh?' he smiled and said and who is better for the manc lion that and stunning posh mouthy tart' and with that we closed the gap between us and caught in a perfect kiss that expressed love and 3 years of longing. It was perfect. I looked into his eyes as we broke apart and I saw the same feelings that I felt.

'Your perfect Alex Drake, I love you' I smiled at him and cuddled into him and that's how we stayed for the next few hours, cuddles and soft kisses and light banter. 'Bolly I want to take this slowly, don't wanna mess it up, and you have Molly to think about and she must always come first, and we have our professionalism to think of at work' I smiled at his thoughtfulness, I had seen a new side to him today and I smiled again at the knowledge that this side of him was all mine

'Thank you Gene, it's a good idea' I realised that molly would be back soon and when she left I was on a date with Ray and now I am kissing Gene on our sofa planning our lives together. Gene obviously had the same thought in his head because he got up. I instantly missed his warm body and he said 'I've got to go luv, Molly will be back soon have a good night' his kissed me passionately and grabbed my bum; It took all my strength not to drag him to the bedroom there and then.

We broke apart breathless and we smiled like naughty teenagers 'Dirty mare' he said with a smirk and with that he kissed my forehead and left.

I was still smiling as Molly came home that evening as I cooked us cottage pie and she mistook it that my date with Ray went really well and said 'You let Ray sleep here then mummy?' with a smirk. 'No I didn't Molls, me and Ray are just good friends, Gene slept on the sofa as he was too drunk to drive and that was it' 'Ohh' she said obviously disappointed at the lack of gossip, I playfully poked her in the arm and we ate our meal in friendly silence.

**So what do you think of Gene and Alex's secret relationship? Who will find out first? Please review it means so much! Xxxx**


End file.
